justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Superstition
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1972 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = (JD4) Medium (JDWU) Easy (JDU) |effort = Low (JDU) |nogm = 4 |nosm = |mc = JD4 Red-Fuchsia JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |alt = |pictos = 125 |kcal = |dura = 4:11 |nowc = Superstition SuperstitionAR (Mashup) SuperstitionPM (Puppet Master Mode) |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}" " by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man with short red hair. He is wearing a faded pink dress shirt, brown pants, a brown bow tie, brown suspenders, and red and white shoes. He also has an orange outline. Background The background has round circus-like spirals, and an assortment of shapes which appear behind the dancer and after the line "Superstition ain t the way". Colorful circles appear and glow on the floor. The background also has tones of Aztec drawings. In later copies of and in the routine s other appearances, the lights glow brighter. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Do a complete clockwise spin. Gold Move 3: Shake your arms vigorously. superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Superstition GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game superstitiongm3.png|Gold Move 3 Superstition GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "When you believe in things" is sung Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: * Ain’t No Mountain High Enough (Funky) * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Diamonds (Fashionable Men) * Fancy (Retro Men) * Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) * It’s My Birthday (Suit Up!) * I Will Survive * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * RADICAL (Back In The Day) * Stuck On A Feeling (Suit Up!) * Troublemaker * Wild Wild West Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Double Boogie * Slide Walk * Soul Clap * Soul Combination * Soul Snap * Retro Running * Rolling Hands Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Thirills and Chills *All Songs S-Z Trivia *'' '' is the only routine which has a higher difficulty level on . * The coach appears in a photo of the background for Want U Back. * In all of the Mashups that this coach appears in, the pictograms have aqua arrows instead of orange arrows seen in the original. * The avatar has a lime green outline, although the coach actually has an orange outline. * The dancer originally had a different color palette; this element appears in the Puppet Master Modes of Ain’t No Other Man and We No Speak Americano when selecting a pose for Strike The Pose. * was meant to have a Mashup and a Puppet Master Modes, but they were finally scrapped. Some of their files can still be found in the ISO. Gallery Game Files Superjd4.png|''Superstition'' superstitionjustdance4.jpg|''Superstition'' (post- ) superstition_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Superstition_cover_albumcoach_wiiu.png| album coach Stuckonafeelingmu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) superstition cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) Tex1_128x128_63f68472eeca9d26_14.png| album background Superstition cover albumbkg jdu.png| /''Unlimited album background Superstition banner bkg.png| menu banner Superstition map bkg.png| map background superstition_cover@2x.jpg| cover Superstition_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Superstition_Cover_1024.png| cover 405.png|Avatar 200405.png|Golden avatar 300405.png|Diamond avatar Superstition_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Superstition_jd4_pose.png|Puppet Master Mode pose (different color scheme) In-Game Screenshots Superstition jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Superstition'' on the menu (Wii U) Superstition jd4 cover.png| cover Superstition jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Superstition_jdwu_menu.PNG|''Superstition'' on the menu Superstition_jdwu_coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen superstitionjd4.jpg| gameplay Beta Elements SuperstititonProof.jpg|Proof of the Beta Mashup and Puppet Master Modes Others 15 Superstition.jpg|Background superstition comparison.png|Background comparisons ( versus post- ) Wantuback easteregg 2.png|Appearance in Want U Back Videos Official Audio Stevie Wonder Superstition Superstition (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Superstition - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Superstition - Just Dance 4 Superstition - Stevie Wonder Just Dance Wii U Superstition - Just Dance Now Superstition - Just Dance 2016 Superstition - Just Dance 2017 Superstition - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation de:Superstition es:Superstition Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now